1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mailboxes, and, more particularly, to a security mailbox to secure incoming mail for at least one entity, against theft.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase in value of items being received in the mail, a need for a stand-alone security mailbox, which is both attractive and will resist the attempts of dedicated thieves to open the same, is becoming more and more important for residences, small businesses, and the like. Prior art security-type mailboxes are known in which elongated passages or blocking elements are included to prevent a thief from inserting their arm or a device into the mail receiving slot to take the mail out. Other devices are also known which have a strong outer layer thereon, such as concrete, or the like. Examples of such known prior art devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 360,741 to Bohlmann, 3,070,234 to Deitchman, 3,880,344 to Earle, 4,190,192 to Cornwell, Jr. et al., 4,844,332 to Long, 4,905,891 to Wildish et al., 5,071,063 to Overstreet, 4,993,626 to Berry, 5,096,115 to Hassan, 5,351,883 to Pachl and 5,400,960 to Jeffs.
The known devices have contributed to the art and have provided improvements in some areas. However, none of the known devices provide the required security in all instances, are aesthetically pleasing and can be adapted to serve one or more homeowners, apartment dwellers, or small businesses.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved, high quality, security mailbox, having an attractive exterior, and an interior which is difficult to break into so as to thwart thieves or vandals from stealing the mail inserted and held therein.